Johto Genius
by Golden Kayne
Summary: Meet Davis. Fourteen years of age, Pokemon trainer, and Genius. Luck is definetly not on this kid's side...
1. Genises

Johto Genius  
Part 1  
"Genesis"  
  
Prologue  
Davis isn't your ordinary teenager. He's fourteen and has graduated  
college. They once tried to calculate his IQ level, but the machine was  
fried. He's mastered every subject in education. It's almost like a full-  
grown body is trapped in him. He's even surpassed Bill, the man who created  
the PC organization system. He's made a more compact, easier to use  
disc/Pokemon organization system which can be downloaded to any computer.  
He even mastered the most difficult puzzles in a matter of minutes. He  
wanted a new challenge, and after seeing the Silver Conference finals on TV  
he decided that the only suitable challenge left was pokemon.  
  
It was a calm day in Vermillion city. Birds were chirping, children were  
playing and pokemon were battling. But today would be special; Davis would  
get his first pokemon. He had no idea what he would get, A Charmander,  
Bulbasaur, or Squirtle? The anticipation was scaring him. Davis was double  
checking his list.  
He looked around, and saw that every object was with him, his laptop,  
camping supplies, all-weather sleeping bag, birthday money, and trainer's  
license. His Pokedex program was installed in his laptop, but it wasn't as  
though he needed. He memorized every pokemon inside his photographic  
memory. He decided to check himself in the mirror behind him. His curly  
chestnut-colored hair was never tamable but he didn't care. His pale peach  
skin was dyed from many hours in front of a computer. His brown eyes were  
being concealed by square glasses. Blue was overpowering his wardrobe with  
Blue jeans and a navy shirt. "Now, off to Oak's!" He exclaimed as he ran  
out of the door. No need to say good-bye to his mom. His mom would just  
phone her. And his dad worked in Hoenn. As he ran his bike, he noticed  
familiar landmarks, such as the Vermillion City Gym, S.S Anne, and Pokemon  
fan club. Suddenly he felt something. It felt like and Earthquake, but more  
mechanically made. He then noticed something, a pokemon. "Machop, the super  
power pokemon, it trains by lifting rocks and mountains. It can even pick  
up a Graveler with ease. Location: The Rock Tunnel." It all fell out, like  
a child knows the alphabet. As he muttered the entry he didn't notice the  
fact that he was coming closer and closer with the pokemon. "AH!" He yelled  
as he torpedoed toward the Machop. The Machop thought fast. But  
unfortunately that was a bad thing. It used Seismic Toss and threw him to  
Route 6. He hit the ground, and hard. Davis started rubbing his head "Ow,  
that hurt." He stated as he began rubbing his head. "I bet that did." A  
mysterious voice added.  
"Who said that?"  
"Me." The voice said.  
Davis looked up. It was at 13-year-old. He had a Pikachu on his head along  
with a red and white hat. His black shirt was covered by a Blue and white  
coat. The sky blue jeans covered his sneakers.  
"Get lost." Davis commanded.  
"Make me." The boy replied.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" Davis asked.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" The boy questioned.  
"This is getting nowhere," Davis started "Let's just go through our  
separate ways"  
"You're right. But just one thing, what's your name?" The teenager  
questioned.  
"Davis. What's yours?"  
"Ash"  
  
"You owe me $500. Your Machop broke my bike." Davis was mad. His bike was  
gone.  
"I can't afford that much."  
"You should've thought about that BEFORE you broke my bike."  
"But."  
"You owe me. There is nothing to 'but' about."  
"Wait, let's do this a logical way. I have two tickets to the S.S Anne  
boarding to Olivine."  
"So.?"  
"So, their estimated value is about $700." The man appealed. "You want  
them?"  
"Fine" Davis snatched the tickets.  
Davis ran off at the speed of light. He tired very fast. He stopped for a  
break at Cerulean City. Gasping for air he took a drink out of his water  
bottle. "Gulp, Gulp, Gulp, Refreshing." He thought out loud.  
  
Finally he was at Professor Oak's Lab. It took approximately 2 hours, 42  
minutes, and 36 seconds according to his digital watch. When he walked in  
he noticed a familiar face. "ASH," Davis hollered "What are you doing  
here?!"  
"Getting my Pokedex rated." Ash held out his Pokedex "You?"  
"Getting my first pokemon"  
"Ah! So you're finally here!" Professor Oak yelped.  
"Yeah." Davis was bewildered. "So where's my pokemon?"  
"Gone, Nina took the last one."  
"Who?"  
"Nina, Nina Fisher" Oak pointed to a teenager about 14 or so, with the same  
height and weight as Davis, having green hair in a headband, blue eyes,  
wearing a green skirt, a black and white skirt underneath it blue jeans and  
black sneakers and gloves.  
Davis gave her an 'I'm going to get, you/Dr. Evil' look' "So.What did you  
get?"  
"See for yourself." She released a Bulbasaur. "Meet Emerald."  
"Nicknames? Nicknames are a fatal attempt for individuality in a pokemon."  
"Don't hate."  
"I'm not hating, I'm" Davis thought about what he was about to say. And it  
was nothing. So he cam up with the next best thing "On second thought, I AM  
hating."  
Nina scuffed. "Just because you're a genius at computers it doesn't mean  
you know everything about pokemon."  
"Wrong." Davis spotted the green laptop near Nina. "I'm guessing that is  
yours?" He pointed toward the laptop. She hid it and blushed. "The face  
tells all honey, and your face is telling me that you know EXACTLY what I'm  
about to say."  
Nina was silent. She did know what he was going to say. She was looking  
like an idiot. So she did what any other sensible, smart teenaged girl  
would do. "Let's look at it this way, who's the one with the pokemon?"  
Now it was Davis's turn to be quiet.  
"Didn't Davis tell you?" Ash slipped a pokeball in Davis's hand. "He HAS a  
pokemon."  
"Oh, then why won't we battle?"  
"Sure."  
Ash was judging the match. They were in Oak's pasture. "This will be a 1 on  
1 pokemon battle. No items can be used, and there will be a 15 minute time  
limit. Ready?  
Both nodded.  
"BEGIN!"  
"Emerald, let's go!" Bulbasaur jumped off of Nina's shoulder.  
"Pokeball, go!" He tossed the pokeball. An electric pokemon emerged.  
"ELECTABUZZ!" The pokemon roared.  
'Electabuzz." Davis recalled Electabuzz's Pokedex entry 'The electric  
pokemon. When two Electabuzz touch, they control the electric currents to  
communicate their feelings. Electabuzz can be found just out of the Power  
Plant near Vermillion City.'  
"TACKLE!" Nina commanded the pokemon.  
"Electabuzz, thunder!"  
Electabuzz gave Davis a look. He used thunderbolt instead. The attack  
missed.  
"Electabuzz! What's wrong?!"  
"It's unruly." Oak explained. "Its level is too high and Davis has no  
badges."  
"HAH!" Nina was very cocky. "This is in the bag! Leech Seed followed by  
Solarbeam!"  
The animal shot out a seed at Electabuzz. A Vine surrounded Electabuzz,  
every few seconds sucking out its power. That was just the first part. Now  
it collected sunlight.  
"Use.Flash!"  
Electabuzz was reluctant to listen. It just stood there.  
"FIRE!" Nina yelped at the top of her lungs. Bulbasaur emitted a white-  
yellow light aimed at Electabuzz, it seemed hopeless but at the last  
second.  
"ELECTABUZZ!" Electabuzz used Light screen and reflected the attack right  
back to Bulbasaur. The attack was unavoidable. Bulbasaur fainted.  
"EMERALD!" Nina shrieked. She ran to her pokemon.  
"I WIN!" Davis yelled. "Electabuzz, return!" He recalled his pokemon to his  
pokeball, or at least he think he did, Electabuzz decided to shock him one  
more time before being called back into his ball. "GAH!" He muttered  
something and clipped the pokeball onto his belt.  
Nina walked over toward Davis. "So.You are going to congratulate me?" Davis  
grinned.  
"Oh, something like that." Nina smacked Davis.  
Davis hit the dirt so bad he thought he saw stars. He saw Ash and Oak with  
concerned faces but they soon faded.  
  
"What happened?" Davis looked around. He was in a.Hospital?  
His mother was there. Her eyes of concern were scaring him. Normally his  
mom wasn't the overprotective type. "A girl.Nikki, I think?"  
"Nina." Davis corrected her.  
"Yes well she smacked you."  
"I know that."  
"Did you know that you had a concussion?" His mom was getting agitated.  
"Well she gave you this." She handed him a Pokegear necklace. "As an  
apology gift,"  
Davis took the Pokenav. "I'm still leaving tomorrow Mom."  
She nodded. "I understand. But where are you going?"  
"Kanto" He just remembered the tickets he received in exchange for his  
bike. "On second thought, Johto."  
---------- 


	2. Things that tick, bump, and go by the na...

Johto Genius  
Part 2  
"Things that tick, bump, and go by the name 'Suki'"  
In personal POV  
RING! RING! RING!  
I hate alarm clocks. So noisy. Can't they make one that hums? I'll have to  
get to that. All I'll need is a coil. At that thought he went up and began  
writing down an equation.  
In normal view...  
4 hours later.  
"EUREKA!" Davis exclaimed. "I GOT IT! AN ALARM THAT HUMS INSTEAD OF RINGS!"  
Suddenly the alarm began humming. 'Must be humming every hour' he thought.  
He checked the clock. It read 12:00 P.M  
"Oh, My, GAWD!" Davis ran into the shower. He was going to be late for the  
ship that led to Johto! Oh no he wasn't, his bike wasn't going to be wasted  
for nothing! Thank goodness he sold the extra ticket last night.Or else he  
would be broke in an area in which his cell phone wouldn't work! He  
vaguely remembered the name. Shane something. He didn't bother to waste his  
memory on a face in the crowd. He just grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and  
left. While he was running some girls gave him some dirty looks but guys  
congratulated him. This was strange. Was his scent offending to females?  
That would be a first. As he ran out toward the S.S Anne, he bumped into  
somebody.  
"OWW!" He yelped "You could've hurt me!"  
Davis looked up. It was the guy who he sold the tickets to!  
"I know you." Davis stammered "You're the one I sold the tickets to!"  
"Pleasure. Name's Shane." The brunette held out his hand.  
"Weren't you wearing that outfit yesterday?" He questioned. Yes, it was  
vaguely familiar blue jeans, black sweatshirt.  
"No." Shane noticed Davis's shirt. "Hey! I got to get me one of those." He  
pointed at his shirt.  
Davis looked down. It was white with the words imprinted on it:  
F.B.I  
Female Body Inspector  
'Crud. I thought I threw that shirt out!' Davis thought.  
"Got-a-sweatshirt?" He stammered quickly  
"What the"  
"Gotasweatshirt?" He asked. "I know you do, if you aren't wearing the same  
sweatshirt"  
"No." Shane scuffed "Anyhow I'm like 4 sizes bigger than you! Fuck off  
kid."  
"I DON'T CARE!" Davis roared "GIVE ME A SWEATSHIRT!"  
Shane wasn't an idiot. He knew it was about to get messy if he didn't give  
him a sweatshirt. So he got out his backpack and tossed him a sweatshirt.  
Davis grabbed it and put it on.  
"I'll return this once I get into my room."  
But Shane was already inside the ship.  
As the ticket man ripped part of his ticket in half he thought about  
something 'How the hell am I going to know where his cabin is?'  
Chandeliers filled the room, with a graceful paper. As Davis walked in he  
began to wonder whether or not he was really in the right place or not.  
When he saw the pokemon trainers (identified by the pokeballs on their  
wastes) He wolf-whistled. "Damn," He starred at the mirror "This was  
definitely worth my bike." Davis noticed a person walking by. "Hey, you  
know where my room is?"  
The man looked down at the ticket "Room 7B, over there." He pointed toward  
a faraway door.  
"Thanks" And Davis began walking toward the room "Time for my trip to  
Johto." He opened the door. Appearing was a closet, door leading to a  
bathroom, nightstand, T.V, and two beds? "Heh, must be a."  
Suddenly Shane walked out of the bathroom, Davis didn't notice it until now  
but he had blue eyes. "Roommate? Hey roomie."  
"How did you."  
"Common Sense. When you sold me the ticket I noticed you had two, and later  
when I studied the ticket it said I would be rooming with somebody, so I  
assumed it was you."  
Suddenly Davis fell to the bed, a force took him down.  
"Wait a minute."  
"The ship must be leaving."  
They both ran to the window, since Shane was obviously bigger he got a  
better view. They were indeed leaving Kanto.  
Davis's eyelids opened. He must've dozed off. He yawned and stretched. A 4  
day trip to Johto.This'll be exciting. Shane was gone, nothing there, not  
even his backpack. Davis grinned "I wonder when I'll tell him I know."  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Somebody was banging on the door. How rude, Davis analyzed by the speed of  
the knocks and sound, that it must be urgent.  
"Hello?"  
A girl appeared in front of Davis, her purple hair tied in a pink ribbon.  
Her large pink eyes scared Davis. And the strange part about her was  
article of clothing. Purple uniforms? Davis was dumbfounded.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh sorry, wrong door." The girl ran off.  
"One thing,"  
She stopped running.  
"What's you're name?"  
"Friends call me Suki."  
-------  
When Davis walked out it looked like the street fair was in town. Little  
booths covered every available square inch. They were selling all sorts of  
items, pokemon, health items, everything to your heart's content. "Damn,  
time to spend some mone-ay!" 


	3. Interference

SHIT! DAMN LITTLE BROTHERS!  
Yes, my 11 year old brother hacked into my computer and hacked into my  
computer... This is the explanation for "Black Skin, Crystal Heart"  
Bottom line down, he had off today I didn't and she was bored and hacked  
into my files to modify my fanfics... o.o She took my nice, thought out  
story, and changed it into a hate-filled  
Racist fanfic. I'm sorry to all, and for all who are offended, all I can  
say is sorry. If you want me to leave, I'll understand...  
And I'd like to thank that Sakura girl...She notified me of this...sort of.  
Well again I'd like to say sorry...  
  
Johto Genius  
Part 3  
"Interference"  
"Hey, you kid." A man pointed at Davis.  
Davis looked around; he was the only one who looked like he wasn't under  
18. "Me?"  
"Is there anyone else around?"  
Davis wasn't a dumbass, so he walked over to him.  
"Know how to play Dice?"  
Davis briefly remembered it, for his SAT test everybody knew how to play  
pokemon casino games. "Yeah," Davis had a gut feeling in his stomach as he  
walked over to the table.  
"Mystery pokemon okay with you?"  
Davis knew this. A Mystery pokemon is usually a weak pokemon with an  
unusual pokemon. "K, I'll put down 100." Davis took out his wallet and  
slapped two $50 on the table.  
"And I'll put down my Kadabra." He put down a small pokeball.  
A lady appeared. "Begin in three, two, one, GO!"  
The man was quicker; he took the dice and threw them. Out appeared a Pidgey  
and Weedle. He cursed.  
Davis grinned. He knew that was a crappy roll, and unless he got two  
FANTASTIC rolls, Davis would have two new pokemon. Davis picked up the dice  
and kissed it "Come on, Daddy needs a new pokemon!" He tossed the dice. A  
Ditto and a picture of a sun appeared.  
"You little fucker. YOU CHEATED!" The man went for Davis.  
Davis saw him and analyzed the situation. A rather large man was going  
after him, and he was in the adult's part of the Casino. Even if he did  
manage to get the security guards he would still be in trouble. This  
sucked. So he ran for the slot machines.  
"DON'T YOU RUN! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Luckily Davis was small for his age so he jumped on top of the machines.  
The man again clawed at him, left and right.  
"Chill out Dude, here's your prize." Davis pulled a lever on the slot  
machine. Pokeballs of all kinds aimed at the man. Davis winced.  
"Over here!"  
Davis opened his eyes. It was that Suki girl again. 'Better follow her,'  
Davis looked at the unconscious man. So Davis grabbed his prize and left.  
-----  
They were now walking in the teen recreation area.  
Davis stopped "So, Thanks"  
Suki looked at him "No problem"  
"Why are you going to Johto?"  
"For the breeding," Suki explained "There breeding techniques are far more  
advanced than where I come from"  
"And where is that?"  
"Dogwood Town"  
"Never heard of it"  
"It's a small town in Kanto," Suki sighed "So let's see what you earned."  
"Oh yeah." Davis threw the two pokeballs. Out released a human-like  
pokemon. The spoon it was holding was obviously a channeled for this  
psychic-type pokemon. Its amber skin was accompanied by red a burnt  
markings. "KADABRA!" It yelled. "A Kadabra."  
The other pokemon was...silver? The only pokemon Davis could think of was  
Steelix and the Magnemite family. And this furry pokemon didn't float nor  
was 20 feet tall. It was small and silver with at the top of its tail was  
a white tip. Below its black ears and eyes was its white mane. "Eevee!"  
"Eve What?"  
"Eevee." Suki replied picking up the pokemon "But this one is different. It  
must be a Shiny."  
"Shiny? Is that even a word?"  
"According to the Webster's dictionary it is." The Eevee crawled up Suki's  
head "Cute."  
Davis got out his laptop. The electronic voice announced its Pokedex entry  
"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows  
it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. This pokemon can NOT  
be located in the wild but only accessible by breeding."  
"You know every pokemon except an Eevee?" Suki rolled her eyes "Wow."  
The Eevee jumped from Suki's shoulder to Davis's. "Return." Davis took out  
his pokeball and tried to recall it. It just jumped from the crimson beam.  
"Return Eevee," Still it dodged the beam.  
"Maybe it doesn't like being in a pokeball."  
"Whatever." Davis clipped the pokeball back to his belt.  
----  
Suki and Davis walked into the room. Shane was there, polishing his  
Arcanine.  
"So Davis," Shane grinned "You got a girlfriend?"  
Suki and Davis looked at each other "HELL NO!" They screamed in unison  
Davis was now pissed off "Just answer me this," Davis snickered "Are you on  
crack or weed?"  
Suki's large eyes widened she laughed so hard that she fell on the bed.  
"You want to put your money where your mouth is kid?" Shane held out a  
pokeball "3 on 3?"  
"Fine with me"  
They were now outside, on the deck.  
"This will be a three on three battle, no time limit, or items shall be  
used. Begin in 3..2.2.--"  
Suki was interrupted by a crash inside the deck.  
"What the fuck?"  
They now heard screaming.  
"Let's go see what's up."  
Chaotic was definitely present here. The hallway lost all of it's elegance  
by being burned to a crisp by Magmars. People with Psychic and Water type  
pokemon used their pokemon to teleport or Surf away. While, people who all  
looked vaguely familiar from the last. The boys wore black hats with  
matching pants and shirts. The girls wore a black dress, with white boots,  
and wore pink earrings. Both had the letter "R" imprinted on their shirts.  
Davis was shocked. "Team Rocket?"  
A Grunt (Notified by the small G button on his hat) "One and only." He  
showcased himself "Now give me all your pokemon!" He released a Houndour.  
"Ember!"  
Davis wasn't an idiot; they wanted his pokemon, so he did whatever he could  
do "Eevee, can I borrow a hair?" Eevee nodded. He pricked a silver hair  
from Eevee. "Suki," Davis tossed the hair and his laptop into Suki's hands  
"Run a scan on Eevee."  
Suki gave him a strange look "I've."  
Davis finished her sentence "Never used my system?"  
Suki nodded.  
Davis groaned "Put that hair on that microscope slate. Then stick it in the  
laptop, it'll give you a full analysis of Eevee."  
Suki followed Davis's directions and poof! A full Pokedex entry. Packed  
with attack moves and everything.  
The Grunt took advantage to this time; he went slowly for Davis's knapsack  
and.  
"HAND'S OFF FAT ASS! EEVEE, USE SHADOW BALL!"  
"Eevee can't learn Shadow--"  
But sure enough Eevee used Shadow ball.  
Suddenly files of information appeared on Eevee. One saying it was taught  
by Morty, the Ghost Gym leader of Johto has once trained with it.  
"Damn." Suki started "This is on impressive file.It also trained with.Misty  
of Cerulean City?"  
Davis paused. Houndour was part fire, and if this little thing trained with  
Misty. "Bubblebeam, Eevee!"  
Jets of Bubbles soared from Eevee's mouth. The attack was devastating.  
"One down and about 100 more to go."  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
